Saved By The Kents
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: This is a story about the Kent's adopting another child so Clark doesn't feel too lonely. Second fic, R
1. Lonely Little Clark

**This is my second Smallville fanfiction so I'm not the best, but I do want to be pretty good. So I hope you guys enjoy it and as you can probably guess, I don't own anything. And I tried to make everything as American as possible, but please correct me if somethings are wrong!**

* * *

Clark lay on the old, worn-out couch in his sitting room. It was Spring break and he has nothing to do. His mom was away into town and his dad was in the barn fixing a hole that Clark made the other day when his parents gave him a row for trying to flush his homework down the toilet.

He asked his mom if he could go with her and the answer was no. He asked his dad if he could help out. Yet again, another no. Clark was only seven so trying to help his parents always ended in either more things or do or a lot of mess.

For about a month now, his parents had been talking about adopting another child so Clark wouldn't feel so lonely. Jonathon and Martha were thinking about getting a little boy but Clark insisted on getting a little girl. He though having one boy and one girl would make it even and everything.

A few days later, Clark, Martha and Jonathon went to Metropolis. They booked an appointment to see all of the kids at the orphanage.

"Jonathon. Is this the right time to get another child? Especially with Clark still developing all his abilities?" Martha quietly asked so that Clark, who was happily skipping towards the orphanage, couldn't hear them.

"Yeah I think so. Clark's really excited about it, I think we've made the right choice," Jonathon replied whilst slipping his hand into Martha and holding it.

"Mommy! Daddy! Is that the place?" Clark joyfully asked.

"Yeah son, but hold up, wait for us before you go in," Jonathon shouted back, as Clark stopped just outside a tall, grey-ish building. As Martha and Jonathon walk upto the place, hand in hand, she took Clark's hand and they walked into the orphanage. Not knowing that their lifes were going to change forever.


	2. A new Kent

**Here's Chapter two for y'all! Hope you all like it. Yet again I don't own anything, but a character in this chapter is kinda created by myself. I didn't say this before, but this story is dedicated to my friend Kathy.**

* * *

Clark ran straight into the back room where all the kids were playing. Jonathon and Martha took a seat and watched Clark looking around.

While looking around, Clark noticed some girls playing with dolls, some young boys running around the room and some older kids (who looked around his own and some looked older) talking at the far end of the room. Then his eyes wondered towards a young girl, sitting in a corner of the room, drawing.

Clark slowly walked up to the little girl. She never actually noticed Clark approaching her until he accidentally knocked her table. Then she looked up, and smiled.

"Um... sorry," Clark said, moving some of the papers which were lying on the flat-topped surface to where they originally were before he came.

"Its k," the little girl replied whilst she took her eyes off Clark and picked up a bright pink crayon.

"Hi. My name's Clark, what's yours?" Clark asked as he pulled up a seat and sat down beside her. He looked at the picture she had been drawing. She had drawn a cat, and a person who was petting it.

"I'm Alyssa." The girl told him, never taking her eyes off him.

While Clark and Alyssa were talking, Jonathon and Martha looked amazed. Clark was always shy to talk to people he never knew. They exchanged looks. They knew Clark had found the right person to join their small family.

Later on, Jonathon and Martha went to the office. Clark also joined them. He told them all about Alyssa and how he thought she would make a great sister.

After half an hour, the Kent family exited the building with Alyssa holding onto Clarks hand tightly. The Kent's had learned how Alyssa's biological parents had died. Her mother died during her birth so she was lucky to survive and her father had been killed during the meteor shower. When they learned about her father, they felt guilty since Clark had came in to their lives and onto Earth on that day.

They arrived at in Smallville at around eight-thirty in the evening. Alyssa had fallen asleep on Martha's lap and Clark was looking really tired. So Martha carried Alyssa into the guest room (which would now be her very own room) and Clark into his bedroom, which was right beside his new little sister's.

That night, Jonathon and Martha were still wake at around midnight. Martha was upstairs in the bedroom while Jonathon was getting a drink.

"Jonathon, are you coming up yet?" Martha asked as she silently walked down the last two steps.

"Whoa, you gave me a fright sweetie. I'll be there in a sec," Jonathon whispered back. Then he put his glass away and kissed his wife on the lips and went up to bed.

* * *

**I'll try to update in the next few days and after this Friday, I will be able to update more as I will be on my holidays so look for more updates! So please R&R everyone!**


	3. Bad Dreams

**Another update everyone. Last day of school for two weeks so I'll get updates up a lot quicker. I'm working on the next chapter the now and it should be a bit longer than all the other chapters. Again I don't own anything, but Alyssa is kinda mine.**

* * *

Alyssa woke with a jump. She was sprawled across her bed with the duvet on the floor. She looked out of the window and it was still dark. She couldn't face going back to sleep because of a horrible reoccurring dream she kept having.

Nearly ten minutes later, Alyssa quietly tip-toed down the hall and into Clark's room. It actually took a while to find his room. First she looked into the bathroom, then her new parent's room, and then the cupboard and then she found his room. She walked in and gently tapped him to try to wake him but failed. So she tried shaking him which actually worked.

"Huh? Alyssa?" Clark said tiredly, "What's up?"

"I can't sweep Clark. I keep having these terrible dweams and I don't want to be alone." Alyssa whispered to him.

"Do you wanna stay in here for the night?" Clark asked.

"Uh-huh." Alyssa nodded then climbed in the small bed. Then Clark gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

The alarm clock went off. It was 6:15. Jonathon had to get up to do all the farm work. Sometimes he got Clark to help, but most of the time he made more mess than the animals. Last time he helped, he tripped on the hose and fell into a lot of horse mess (or as Clark calls it "Horsey doo-doo). It took Martha nearly a week to get the smell and mess out of his clothes.

Jonathon looked over at his wife. She was peacefully sleeping. He moved her hair out of her face and then left the room. While he was going down the hall, Jonathon decided to check on Alyssa. He silently opened the bedroom door, peeked his head around the door and saw that Alyssa wasn't there.

Jonathon started to worry. Alyssa had only been there less than 24 hours and she was already gone. He thought for a moment. _She and Clark were getting along very well_, so he checked Clark's room and here sitting up on the bed was little Alyssa and her new brother Clark.

"Hi Daddy," Clark said, looking over at his father with a big grin on his face going from ear-to-ear.

"Hey kids. What are you two doing up so early?" Jonathon asked walking further into the room.

"We weren't really tired, can we get some breakfast?" Clark asked.

"Sure and you both can help me with the farm chores afterwards." Alyssa's face brightened. She had never got asked to help with anything. She was so excited. She couldn't wait until after she ate her breakfast.

* * *

**I'll update in the next few days, and thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming!**


	4. Helping Out

Alyssa and Clark both got cereal for their breakfast. Alyssa finished hers very quickly, while Clark took his time. He and his father wondered why Alyssa was rushing through everything.

"Alyssa, slow down hunny. It's not like the world is about to end or something," Jonathon told her as he watched the little girl put her plate and glass beside the sink.

"Huh? I just wanna help out on the farm daddy," she replied.

"Doing farm chores isn't all fun Alyssa. You night end up covered in horsey doo-doo, that's what happened to me the other week," Clark told her. He had just finished his food and was about to go upstairs. "You better get changed. You don't wanna go out in your pyjamas do you?"

"Not wheely," she said, and then she followed Clark upstairs and went to get dressed.

About ten minutes later, Alyssa ran back into the kitchen, surprised to see Clark was already there. Before they went out, Jonathon helped her put her sneakers on and the three of them went to the barn.

"So, this morning we're got to clean out the stables, feed the chickens and milk the cows," Jonathon told them. Clark made a face after his father said "clean out the stables". Clark hated doing that.

Alyssa and Clark both took a shovel and Jonathon got the chicken feed and they all went to the coop.

A few hours later, Martha was up and going about the house. She was doing the housework when the phone rang.

"Hello. Kent residence, Martha speaking."

"Hi Martha, its Abby here. Is everything still on for today?" After Abby said that, Martha remembered that she invited Pete over to play with Clark.

"Sure Abby. When are you bringing him round?"

"About one or so. I'm also working tonight and tomorrow so would it be alright if he stayed over aswell?"

"Uh... sure. He and Clark could sleep in the barn."

"Thanks so much Martha, you're a lifesaver. See you later."

"No problem, bye."

Just as she put the phone down, Clark, Alyssa and Jonathon came through the door. Martha took a quick look at them. All three of them were cover in dirt. Alyssa must have gotten cut as she had a little scar on her cheek.

"Have fun guys?" She asked. Alyssa nodded her head whilst Clark shook his.

"Clark fell in a puddle of mud and when Alyssa was holding a chicken it scratched her," Jonathon told her. By this time, the two kids were gone upstairs to change, again.

"I forgot to tell you that Pete's coming over today. And he's also staying overnight."

"Oh, what about Alyssa?"

"Well she can play with them too, can't she?"

"They might be a little rough for her. You know what boys are like, especially Pete and Clark."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens then."


	5. Getting Left Out

**Here's the next part. Sorry I took so long, but I've been having to work and help out around the house. But this chapter is longer than most of the other chapters so I hope you enjoy it. Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Just as Abby has said, she brought Pete round at one. Martha took his stuff and told him that Clark was in the barn. She didn't want to mention Alyssa to him; she wanted Clark to Pete himself. Pete ran straight to the barn and once he got in, he saw Clark playing with the little girl.

"Hey Clark!" He shouted when he went into the barn. Both Clark and Alyssa looked over.

"Hi Pete, when did you get her?" Clark asked as he walked over to his best friend. He wasn't angry that Pete came; he thought it was just a bit unexpected.

"Just the now, my mom dropped me off and I stay over too. My mom told me that we're camping out in the barn," Pete said, whilst looking at Alyssa who was now walking over to them.

"Cool," Clark said, but he wondered why no-one mentioned this to him. He would have wanted to know if someone was coming over, especially Pete. "Uh... Pete, this is Alyssa, my sister." She was now standing beside her big brother.

"Hey Alyssa," Pete said, trying to be friendly to the girl.

"Hi," She softly whispered. She had never met any of Clark friends yet; he hadn't even spoken to her about any other people he knows, so she became very shy, very quickly.

The day passed very quickly for Alyssa. She felt very left out because Clark and Pete done a lot of guy's things she wouldn't really like to do. Stuff like basketball and football, or played with their little army men. Alyssa didn't really like those things. She sat in the loft most of the afternoon. Looking at some pictures of Clark with friends and family, drawing and played with some of her own dolls.

While in the loft, she looked through a lot of Clark's school books... just to see what they were and what they had in them. She started to wonder who _Lana Lang _was. Clark had written her name over and over and over and over again through-out all of his books. _She must be a girl from his school _Alyssa thought, _a girl he really, really likes. _He had also drawn pictures in his books too. Pictures of him and Pete. Pictures of him, his mommy and his daddy. And pictures of someone else, someone she didn't know. Someone with kind of long black hair, who really liked pink. She thought that must have been Lana Lang.

Right after dinner, Alyssa went to her room. She didn't want to go out and play with the two boys so she stayed in her room. She lay on her bed for awhile, and then someone gently knocked on the door and came in. Alyssa turned towards the doorway and saw her mom.

"Hey baby. How come you're not out playing with Clark and Pete?" Martha asked, putting Alyssa on her lap.

"Well, they look so happy together, and they do too many boy things dat I don't wheely like," She told her mommy, as she put her arms around Martha's waist and hugged her.

"You know what boys are like hunny. They sometimes don't like being around girls because they know that girls can't really do what they went them to," Martha told her, hugging her tighter.

"But mommy, I wanna play with Clark and his friend to but... they play really stupid games."

"I know baby. Your daddy's like that too." They both laughed, then Martha continued, "But you've got to let Clark do what he wants as well."

"I know mommy."

"Good. Come on, we'll go downstairs and watch or movie or something."

"Wait." Alyssa paused, "Do you know who Lana Lang is?" She still wondered who the girl Clark kept writing about was. Maybe her mom knew.

"Lana is out next door neighbour. You know the house you can kind of see in the distance? That's her house. Why do you want to know?"

"Because... Clark writes about her... well not wheely writes, but writes her name. Over and over and over again." Martha giggled. She knew Clark liked Lana, but not that much. After that, she lifted her little daughter up, and took her downstairs.

Meanwhile, in the barn, Clark and Pete were talking about Alyssa.

"Dude, did you actually want to little sister? If you chose what kid your family were gonna adopt, ya should have get a little brother," Pete told him.

"Nah, I just didn't think another little guy around my house would be kinda strange and Alyssa's really nice once you get to know her. I guess she's just a little shy, that's all," Clark replied, looking at a drawing his sister left in the loft.

"Maybe you should help her make new friends," Pete suggested. Clark thought about that, if he helped Alyssa make friends, she wouldn't be so shy when his friends come around.

"Yeah, that would be really good."

"I know, I have the best ideas!"

"Yeah yeah Pete. Well I really tired, I'm going to sleep. Night Pete."

"Night man."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to mention Lana sometime so she's kind of in the story now, but she will come into it more very soon. I'm also working on another fanfic so look out for it. I've not got a title for it yet but I will be getting it up ASAP.**


	6. Meeting Lana & Seeing Clark Hurt

**I got this chapter up really quickly for you guys so I hope you all enjoy it. Lana's mentioned more in this chapter, but not that much more. But she'll be in it more in forthcoming chapters.**

* * *

Clark was woken up by the bright sunlight, shining through the window. He checked his watch for the time, it was 9:15. He heard the truck starting up; _it must be mom or dad going into town_ he thought. He looked out the window and saw his mother and his little sister leaving the farm.

Martha and Alyssa went into town. On the way there, they passed Lana's house so Martha told the young girl that Lana lived there with her aunt Nell. Alyssa asked why Lana didn't live with her mommy and daddy. Martha told her that Lana's parents were killed in the meteor shower, like her biological father.

When they got to town, Martha took Alyssa to Nell's flower shop. She wasn't really in to get any flowers, but she wanted to talk to Nell and Alyssa was wondering over there herself earlier. So she left Alyssa to look around the shop while she had a chat with Nell.

"Who's the little girl?" Nell asked, looking over at Alyssa who was smelling all the flowers.

"She's my new daughter. We adopted her a few days ago," Martha told her.

Meanwhile, Alyssa got the fright of her life when a girl who was standing behind some flowers started talking to her.

"Hi," said the girl. Alyssa jumped when the girl spoke because she never noticed anyone around her.

"Uh... hi, I'm Alyssa," she said, looking over at the girl. She looked just like the girl in the pictures Clark drew.

"Hey. I'm Lana. Are you new around here, I've never seen you before," Lana asked as she walked around the display of flowers.

"Kinda, that's my mommy over there," Alyssa told her as she pointed to Martha.

"She's Clarks mom too. Is Clark your big brother?"

"Yep," Alyssa said as she nodded her head.

"That's cool. Your really lucky to have Clark as your brother, he's a really nice guy."

Just after Lana said that, Martha came over and took her daughters hand. She had already noticed that Alyssa was talking to Lana, but she thought Alyssa would be quite shy, but she couldn't stop talking.

"Hey Lana, I see you've met Alyssa," Martha said, "Would you like to come over sometime and play with her?" Lana smiled then nodded her head in delight.

"OK, I'll set it up with Nell and you can some over sometime next week."

Then Martha lifted Alyssa up, and carried her over to the truck, then they went back home.

Pete eventually woke up then he and Clark went into the house for something to eat. By this time, Alyssa and Martha were back and Martha was making pancakes for the three hungry children.

"So boys, have a nice night?" Martha asked as she flipped a pancake. The boys nodded their heads. They didn't stay up that late, like they usually done, but they still had a lot of fun.

"Oh Pete, your mom is going to pick you up at twelve so have your things ready, OK?" Martha told him, whilst she handed out plates full of pancakes to the three kids.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent," Pete replied with his mouth full of food.

Before Pete went home, he and Clark had another game of basketball. They asked Alyssa is she wanted to play too but she decided not to, she didn't want to get hurt or anything. When Pete was gone, Alyssa went to the loft and Clark followed her. When he got up there he saw Alyssa reading some of his old comics that he had left there for some time.

"Hey. Are you alright Alyssa? You've been really quiet lately," Clark asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah I'm OK. I just didn't want to annoy you or your friend Pete," she told him. She was looking through all his stuff when she came across a box. She tried to lift it up but she found that it was very, very heavy so she opened it. She found a sort of green/black rock in there, which started to glow when Clark started to come closer to her. By the time Alyssa turned around, her brother had fallen to the ground. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and Alyssa didn't know what to do. She left the box on the floor about five feet away for Clark and she ran out the barn looking for her mommy or daddy.

Clark was trying to move around but he was in so much pain he could barely wriggle. He tried shouting for Alyssa to come back but it was no good because his shout came out as a whisper. His stomach felt like it was tying itself up in knots and he felt like throwing up. He couldn't stay awake any longer. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and darkness covered his mind. And Alyssa was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**I'll get the next part up ASAP but I've just started working on it so it might take a few days. Sorry if the wait is too long. So please R&R!**


	7. Telling Alyssa The Truth

**I know that Clark didn't learn about that he was a alien and everything until he was older, but I kind of had to make my story different so that he knew. Just thought I should clear that up incase people got confused. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

Alyssa got back quite quickly after she had found her father fixing the fence. She told him everything that happened to Clark. How he fell to the ground suddenly and became very sick. Jonathon knew that Clark could never get sick unless he was around the meteor rocks but he hadn't told Alyssa yet. _Maybe she found some in the loft _he thought. That was the only thing that could hurt the boy.

When they got back to the loft, they saw Clark on the floor. His body was lying on the ground, motionless. Alyssa wouldn't go near him now. She was too scared.

"Hunny, you've got to help daddy," Jonathon said to the little girl, who he could see was shaking now, as he was trying to lift up her unconscious older brother. Alyssa kept telling herself that this was all a horrible dream and that she was going to wake up and everything would be normal, but everything around her was happening.

"Alyssa, sweetheart, you've got to move that rock over there," Jonathon tried to tell her but she could hear him. She blocked out any voices, sounds... everything. So Jonathon had to move it himself, and fast. He gently lay Clark down, quickly closed the lead box and then went straight back to Clark's side. He started to regain consciousness very quickly. Alyssa couldn't believe what was happening in front of her very own eyes. One minute Clark looked dead and now her father was helping him to his feet. She started walking over to them. Jonathon turned around and saw his daughter, how was he going to explain this.

"Alyssa, we need to tell you something."

Before they told her anything, they went back to the house. Jonathon told Martha everything that happened. They decided as a family that it was time to tell Alyssa everything about Clark.

"Alyssa, Clark isn't like a normal boy," Jonathon started and the little girl became very confused, "He's very different. You know about the meteor shower that happened a few years ago, don't you?" Alyssa nodded her head, every time someone mentioned her real daddy; they started talking about the meteor shower shortly after. "Well, that's when we found Clark. Actually he found us. He's not from earth."

"You mean..." she quickly looked at Clark, "Clark's a.... alium?" Alyssa asked, as she never took her eyes off her brother. He nodded after she asked and she suddenly looked completely shocked. She couldn't take it all in so she ran upstairs and into her room. Jonathon was about to follow her but Martha stopped him.

"Jon, leave her for a little while. Let her take everything in, before we talk to her." Jonathon agreed and they left her in the room until they thought it was time to talk to her again.

After a few hours, Clark asked his parents if he could go up and check on Alyssa. They let him go up but if she didn't want to speak to him, he was to leave straight away. He quietly opened the door and tip-toed over to her bed. Alyssa was fast asleep, with a lot of used tissues surrounding her. He sat down on the bed and moved her hair away from her face. She started turning over and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Clark, she quickly turned back over. She didn't want to see him yet.

"Alyssa, you can't ignore me for forever you know," Clark told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She still didn't answer him.

"We didn't want to tell you at first because we didn't know how you would take it. You're just a little girl so you're allowed to freak out at stuff," Clark laughed a little after saying that and he heard a little giggle coming from Alyssa. She slowly sat up and turned to face Clark.

"I'm wheely sorry I hurt you Clark... I didn't mean it, honest," Alyssa said, and then she gave her brother a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Clark made a face when she done that which made her laugh a bit more.

After Alyssa washed her face, she and Clark went downstairs. Martha and Jonathon were pleased that Clark talked to his sister about what happened. She didn't really understand everything the first time around but after Clark came to talk to her she became a lot comfortable with the whole situation. And now they were getting along again just like old times.

* * *

**And someone asked if I was going to do the story until they were teens and the answer is yes. I'll be adding more people (like Chloe and Whitney) into the pretty soon so I hope you all enjoy.**


	8. Alyssa's Day

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been really busy, I forgot I had homework due for when I go back to school so I had to do that. Stupid teachers... but I've got a double update for you. And its set a little bit into the future, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Four years later**

Alyssa was getting ready for school. She was in the 3rd grade now and she had been enjoying it a lot. She quickly put her stuff in her book bag and ran downstairs. It was 8.05 and she was going to be late for the bus... yet again. Her alarm clock didn't go off this morning because Clark thought it would be funny to switch it off. Oh how wrong was he.

"Alyssa! Hurry up, the bus is coming," her mom shouted from the kitchen. So she quickly ran to the door, but ended up tripping on the rug. She got back up and put her sneakers on and ran outside. Just as she was walking out to the bus stop, the bus was pulling away. She looked and saw her brother making faces at her from the back window.

"Not again... I'm so gonna kill that guy," she said to herself as she turned around and headed back towards the house. This was the third time this week she had missed it.

"Mom, dad," she shouted as she re-entered the house. Her mom was just coming downstairs and her dad was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

"Missed the bus again?" Jonathon asked. She nodded whilst she took a seat beside her father.

"I can't believe Clark! He thinks it's so funny when I miss the bus," she said when she looked at the time again. By now it was 8.15.

"Well, I'm going into town the now so I'll give you a lift to school, alright?" Jonathon told her. She nodded then she went outside and into the truck.

Alyssa got to school just before first period. She didn't mind first period on a Friday because A) It was the last day of the school week and B) she enjoyed P.E. It was her best subject. They usually played something like baseball or soccer but today her class were going to do gymnastics.

Alyssa ran straight to the changing rooms. When she walked past the boys, someone opened the door and she saw some guy from her class in his underwear. Something that she didn't really want to see. As soon as she got into the girls changing room, she went over to her two best friends to talk to them.

"Hey Sarah. Hiya Haley," she said as she got her P.E. clothes out. Sarah and Haley were two of her three best friends. The other one was Lana Lang. She had known Lana ever since she was four, just after she was adopted by the Kent's. And she met Sarah and Haley in kindergarten.

"Hi Alyssa, miss the bus again?" Sarah asked as she was changing her trousers and putting on her shorts.

"Yeah and it was Clark's fault... again," Alyssa told them as she slipped on the bright yellow school t-shirt that all pupils had to wear at P.E.

"What did her do this time?" Haley asked whilst she was tying her shoelaces. Clark had done a lot of things to make Alyssa miss the bus, like tying her hand to one of the legs of her bed, putting dye in her shampoo and her hair ended up becoming blue and a lot of other things.

"He thought it would be funny if he switched off my alarm clock. Boy he was wrong and I'm going to get him back. Someway or another," Alyssa told the two girls. Just after she said that, the P.E teacher shouted on the girls to go into the hall.

* * *

**It isn't as long as some of the other chapters but I've already worked on chapters 10 and 11 and they are a bit longer than 8 and 9. So I hope you all enjoyed this one, and Chapter 9 is coming shortly.**


	9. Worst Day Ever

**I promised you a double update and here it is. First you had Alyssa's day at school, and here's Clark's. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Clark was walking through the corridors of Smallville Junior High to his next class. He was with Pete and Lana, since they were all in the same class. On Monday, Lana had to show this new girl, Chloe Sullivan, around the school. Chloe had only moved to Smallville two weeks ago.

"So Lana, what's happening with you and Whitney?" Clark asked. He was really jealous of Whitney because he was dating Clark dream girl. But he was still very good friends with Lana.

"Nothing much, yet. He's just been really busy with homework and everything so we haven't seen each other a lot. What are you guys doing tonight then?" Lana asked as the three of them entered the science classroom and took their seats.

"We were thinking about going to the movies or something, you wanna come Lana? That is if you're not busy or anything?" Pete asked when he sat down beside Clark.

"Sure, I'm free tonight so I'll meet you at the movies?"

"Yeah," Clark said. Then their science teacher, Mr. Wilson walked into the classroom. Everyone became quiet and he began the lesson.

Clark paid no attention through-out the whole science lesson. His mind was focused on one thing. Lana Lang. He was scribbling her name all over his textbook. She sat in front of him so he never took his eyes off her. He started daydreaming about his perfect wedding to his perfect bride, Lana. He was snapped out of it at the worst possible time.

"Mr. Kent?" his teacher called to him for the fifth time.

"Yes Lana?" Clark said back. Everyone in the class turned and stared at Clark. He just blurted out Lana's name to his teacher. And to make it worse, Lana didn't talk to Clark for the rest of the day.

As soon as he got off the bus and walked into the house, his sister wouldn't stop shouting at him because of what he did this morning. It stopped for a short period when Alyssa got a phone call from Lana.

"Hey Alyssa, I've got something big to tell you! You could never guess what happened in my class today."

"I don't know Lana; I'm not physic so spill already." Alyssa told her. Just then, Clark figured out what Lana was going to tell her and he was going to be ridiculed for ages because of it.

"Well your really smart brother called our science teacher Lana. I'm guess he was daydreaming about me, and I looked at his textbook. My name was written all over it!"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much for telling me that. I can make fun of him for days with this stuff!"

"Good for you. Well I've gotta go because I'm meeting up with Clark and Pete. See you later.

"Bye Lana," then Alyssa put the phone back on the receiver. By this time, Clark had gone so she was going to wait until he came home to make fun of him, but this was worth the wait.

* * *

**Well, I'll try and get chapters 10 and 11 up tomorrow or Saturday but on Monday I'll be back at school so updates will be a little slower. And there will probably be no updates on Wednesday because it's my birthday, yay! So, keep watching for the updates.**


	10. Home Alone

**Here's chapter 10. I got it up quickly just for you guys! Hope you all enjoy it. And I think around Thursday next week is the next time that I will be able to upload chapter 11 because I'm going to be busy nearly all week. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Clark and Lana were the first ones to arrive at the movies. Pete came about ten minutes later, with Rory, Jason and Carlee. They all went to see different movies. Carlee and Lana went to a chick flick and the guys went to see an action film.

After the films finished most of the people went home but Clark, Pete and Lana stayed around town for a little longer. Clark and Lana still weren't talking to each other and Pete couldn't take all the silence anymore.

"C'mon guys. You've gotta talk to each other some time!" Pete said after he stopped in front of them.

"I guess your right Pete... sorry for what happened today Lana," Clark finally said as he turned and faced her.

"It's alright Clark. But I can ask you something?" Lana asked.

"Uh... sure, go ahead," Clark said. He figured out what he thought Lana would say but he let her ask anyway.

"Do you like me... more than a friend?" Lana finally got out.

"Uh...um..." Clark started but Lana knew what his answer was.

"I better go, it's getting late and I've got homework to do," then Lana ran straight to her aunt Nell's flower shop because she knew that Nell would still be around.

Pete called his mom to pick him up and offered Clark a ride home as well. Clark didn't take the offer; he told Pete that his dad was going to pick him up anyway. Clark was lying, as soon as Pete's car was out of sight, he super-sped home.

When he got back to the farm, the truck was gone and the front door was locked. Clark knew his parents weren't going to be in because they were going to a dinner with some friends in Metropolis so he knew Alyssa would still be in. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards it. She checked it was Clark first then she quickly unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hey Alyssa, when did mom and dad leave?" Clark asked. He knew his parents were going out, but not sure of then they were leaving.

"Around seven or so, and I was watching that so put it back!" Alyssa shouted as she tried to grab the remote from Clark.

"Fine, here's the remote. I'm going upstairs, got homework that needs to be done by Monday I think," Clark said as he threw the remote over to his sister and he went upstairs.

"By the way Clark, heard about you in Science today. Great time to daydream about Lana, huh?" Alyssa said to tease him. He just ignored him and went up to his room.

Clark came downstairs again at around 11.30. Alyssa had fallen asleep on the sofa with the television on. This was the second time that they had been left home alone overnight. Their parents needed space sometime or another. Sometimes they got a babysitter to help out but they thought Clark could keep everything right. They trusted him a lot and he liked it. He liked his parents believing in him.

Clark took a seat on the sofa beside his sister's head. He lifted her head onto his lap and put a blanket over her. He always took care of Alyssa, even when they had been fighting a lot. He cared about her a lot and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. If someone was bullying her, he would sort it. If she needed help with homework, he would be right beside her, helping her understand it more. Whenever Alyssa was upset about something, Clark would be there to dry her tears. He was the perfect big brother to Alyssa.

He was flicking through the channels when the phone rang. He let the machine pick it up first but when he heard it was the dad, he gently laid Alyssa's head back down of the couch and answered the phone.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Clark, at least you remembered to let the machine pick it up first. Well, your mom and I might be a little late coming home tomorrow so you and Alyssa will have to the farm work, alright?"

"Sure dad, no problem at all."

"Good. That's all I needed to tell you Clark. You better go to sleep, night."

"Night dad."

* * *

**I'm sorry again because of the wait for chapter 11. School's starting on Monday and my teachers are usually evil to us so they'll end up giving me homework. So the next update will be around Thursday, but if I can get it up sooner I will!**


End file.
